


With All My Heart

by hockeyandfootballismyish



Series: Prince Connor of Canada and his German Hockey Player [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Connor is a prince cuz why not, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyandfootballismyish/pseuds/hockeyandfootballismyish
Summary: Prince Connor goes all out for his and Leon’s anniversary.





	With All My Heart

Leon woke up to sunlight peeking into his and Connor’s bedroom and birds chirping softly outside. He turned around to pull Connor closer but was met with cold sheets. Leon frowned. Connor was always an early riser. 

However, Leon instantly smiled as he remembered the date. It was his and Connor’s 5th anniversary. They’d been together for 5 years now. 5 years filled with various ups and downs. Like being outed by the press. Connor having the face the consequences as the Prince and finally getting into a relationship after coming out as a teenager and Leon having the face the consequences as a gay hockey player in the NHL. It was interviews after interviews for both of them. Leon definitely got the brunt of things as it was common knowledge that Connor was gay. With all the stress he’d ended up in a scoring slump and the Oilers found themselves losing more than winning. Leon also became the target of taunts and deliberate hits during games. It got so bad one night Connor found him crying into his pillow saying he wanted to quit hockey. Connor did his best to cosole him and reassure him it would be okay. The next game Leon scored a hattrick and when asked about all he said that it was dedicated to his boyfriend.

It was all anyone talked about. The love stories of all love stores. How the blue eyed German instantly caught the eye of the Prince at the Edmonton vs Leafs game and it was love at first sight. The captain of the Oilers was all that he talked about for weeks. He was infatuated. So when Connor got the chance to do the puck drop at one of Edmonton’s home games who was he to say no?

Leon remembered their first date like it was yesterday. Mainly because it was such a disaster. Connor and him had plans to go out eat after the home game against the Bruins but Leon was blindsided by a hit from Marchand and ended up with a concussion. He did however let Connor fuss over him and bring him soup. It was then he knew that Connor was the one for him. The fact that they’d only just met and this was technically their first date but yet still Connor, Prince Connor, cared for him like they’d been together for years. 

Leon smiled at the memory.  
The door opening pulled Leon out of his thoughts.

Connor emerged and headed straight to the bed.  
He greeted Leon with a soft kiss.

“Morning Babe. Happy anniversary”

“Happy anniversary baby. I can’t believe I’ve put up with you for five years.” Leon teased.

“I can’t believe I ever got someone so amazing to date me.” 

Leon smiled and kissed Connor. Soon the kiss got heated as Leon trailed kisses down Connor’s neck. 

Connor stopped him. “Hey I have a surprise for you downstairs.”

“Babe can’t we stay in bed? Please schatz.” Leon pouted.

“Nooo come on you have to see my surprise.” Connor said and stood up and held his hand out for Leon. 

Leon grabbed it and let himself be led out of the bedroom and into the foyer of the Edmonton Palace.

Numerous staff smiled at the couple as they walked through the palace hand in hand.

“Okay close your eyes.” Connor said and held his hands in front of Leon’s face.

“Okay okay don’t make me fall.”

“I would never, my love.”

Connor led him into the middle of the foyer.

“Okay open your eyes.” said Connor.

Leon was greeted with hundreds and hundreds of flowers. Roses and Orchids and all different kinds and colours covering the entire room but what really got to Leon is that Connor was on one knee in the middle of all the flowers.

“Schatz...” Leon started

 

“I love you. I loved you from the first time I saw you steal the puck from William Nylander in the second period of the Oilers vs Leafs game. I love you with all my heart and I don’t know where I’d be without you. I know this hasn’t been easy for you. I know your career means the world to you and I’d never ask you to give it up but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want everyone to know that you’re mine forever. I want you to be Prince Consort Leon Draisaitl-McDavid, Captain of the Edmonton Oilers.”

Leon started to tear up. 

“Will you marry me?” Connor said nervously and looked at Leon.

“Yes. Yes yes yes. A million times yes Connor.”  
Connor stood up and slid the ring onto his finger. They kissed and held each other. When they parted Leon looked into Connor’s eyes. 

“God I love you. I love you and I cannot wait to be Prince Consort Leon Draisaitl-McDavid.”


End file.
